Crystal Flight
by Crysta Tres
Summary: Crystal Flight resumes the story of Crysta, an aspiring trainer, trying to keep up with the best. He decides to enter the Pokemon League Tournament... and from there, only destiny can lead him to his destination. Also my first fanfic.


1 Special Note – This fanfiction project got off the ground thanks to help from a few people. Here are the copyrights :  
  
Arti Cuno, Prussian Town - both copyright "Naoko Miyamoto".  
  
Crysta Tres, Brimstone City – both copyright "Crysta Tres".  
  
I have no affiliations with any of the people that created Pokemon, just to clear up the point.  
  
That does it for copyrights. Enjoy the fanfic.  
  
2  
  
3 The flight begins: Part 1  
  
"Well… I've been in this for 4 rounds already. This may be harder than I'm thinking, but I'll give it my best shot… 3 on 3." said Crysta as he walked through the ramp leading to the Indigo Stadium battle arena. In fact, he had fought through his first 4 opponents with relative ease, but he knew that the first round of Indigo Stadium's fights would be tough… and he also knew that he'd have to surpass himself, and the same went for his Pokémon. Knowing that the stadium was packed, Crysta finally made it to the end of the ramp, ready to make his entrance. His opponent, John Clearwater, of Cerulean City, had already made his, and was waiting, already on the red side of the battlefield.  
  
"And now, John's opponent, hailing from Brimstone City, on the blue side, Crysta Tres!" The stadium announcer's voice clearly was heard from Crysta, as he finally entered the fray, with the numerous spectators watching on, mostly cheering Crysta on as he took his position at the blue side of the battlefield.  
  
"This battle, as every one in Round 5, will be 3 Pokémon on 3. Let the battle begin!" That phrase seemed to spark John to throw his Pokéball first. "All right Lapras, let's do it!" were the last words John let out as Lapras materialized on the red side of the fight, ready to battle. Crysta silently laughed as he sent his first choice. "Jolteon… let's go!" True to his word, Crysta sent out his Jolteon, which was now ready for battle on the blue side.  
  
"Jolteon, Thunderbolt Strike!" said Crysta as he knew his Jolteon was well- trained, knew as well that it was faster than Lapras, as it executed its Thunderbolt attack, that connected against Lapras full-force, sending it out of commission. "Lapras is downed on the first round! Crysta's Jolteon must have been trained hard for this tournament…" said the announcer as John called back his Lapras, visibly shocked. Crysta just stood there, looking at John, slightly smiling. "Either your Lapras was poorly trained or that was luck." he said, as he noticed the first red light turn off, meaning it was now 3 on 2. John looked at Crysta, the look being like he was defying Crysta. "Alakazam… your turn now!" John wasn't lying, as Alakazam appeared to take Lapras' place in the fight. John immediately told Alakazam to use its Psybeam, which connected on Jolteon, leaving it fairly confused. Crysta looked a little concerned, but nonetheless, kept going on his battle technique. "Jolteon… time for a Pin Missile!" Jolteon still was confused as it released the attack, leaving Alakazam with still a few scratches and bruises. John let out a sigh of relief, knowing it could have been worse. His first reaction was to tell his Alakazam to recover, which it did soon afterwards. But the next thing he noticed, his Alakazam had been knocked out by a second Pin Missile, leaving John quite worried, wondering what happened, and Crysta smiling. "Next time, keep focused on the fight! How did you get here, anyways? Luck of the draw?" said Crysta as he waited for the final assault. The second red light was turned off, meaning it was now 3 on 1. John looked fairly angered as he threw out his final Pokeball, revealing an Arcanine. "Alakazam may be out, but here comes Arcanine for John as he attempts to get over a 1 on 3 deficit!" said the announcer as John immediately told his Arcanine to dig into the ground.  
  
Crysta was a good all-around trainer, but didn't see that last move coming, his next sight being his Jolteon knocked out by the attack. The first blue light dimmed out, now showing 2 on 1. "Darn! You pulled one off on me there, John…" said Crysta as he went for his second assault after calling back Jolteon. "Dragonite, you're on!" were Crysta's next words as his trusted Dragonite materialized in front of Arcanine, leaving the crowd fairly silent. "Arcanine now has a Dragonite stacked against it… can it overcome the fearsome opponent?" Those words were the last to be heard right before Crysta ordered his Dragonite to use the Hydro Pump attack. John just stared there, able to do nothing, and saw his Arcanine go down for the count after being hit dead-on with that last attack. "With Dragonite using the Hydro Pump attack to take out Arcanine, Crysta Tres is victorious and will move on to the Quarter-Finals!" were the last words of the announcer as the crowd started to cheer for Crysta. Crysta's next sight was the dimming of the final red light. He was moving on to Round 6. "Well John… you gave it your shot, but it wasn't enough. I may see you again…" said Crysta as he retreated back to the locker rooms after giving his salutations to the crowd. 


End file.
